There You'll Be
by Shi no Tenshi1
Summary: Wufei's thoughts after the Mariemeia incident. Songfic to "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill. Slight 5xM


Wufei strolled along a sidewalk

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Author's Notes: Well, this was my first successfully beta'd fic so you'll see some improvement over my other ones. ^_^ Well, I heard this song on the radio and I just _had_ to do a songfic to it and 5xM kept banging at my head. So. Read and enjoy! Oh, and if you have any comments and/or criticism, please leave me a review or email me at [emeraldshadow@hotmail.com][1]! 

Dedication: To my beta reader Silent Moon Sphinx and to Amy.

****

There You'll Be

By Shi no Tenshi

Wufei strolled along a sidewalk. It was a normal sidewalk. Grey. Cement. Weeds growing out of cracks here and there. He didn't know where he was going. He was just walking. Walking, and thinking. 

__

When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life

Nataku had let him down. For once, he asked a question, and Nataku did not answer. Whether or not she had an answer was completely different. "At what cost would you find the true meaning of justice?" 

__

She'd let him join Mariemeia's rebellious forces. She'd let him make the wrong decision. To become evil itself was a price too high to pay for justice. The deaths of millions at your hand, to find something you wanted. It was selfish. The action itself was unjust. 

__

How could she? How could she let him disgrace himself this way? The ancestors would mock him. Mock him for his foolishness. He had not been brave. He had not been strong. He'd been so completely absorbed in his quest for answers he did not think his actions through.

__

But maybe, just maybe, the reason Nataku didn't answer was because she thought he was strong enough, wise enough, to decide on his own. She believed in him. 

__

When I look back on these days  
I look and see your face

You were right there for me

For years, he'd relied on her to guide him through life. She had been his answer book. She had all the right decisions. She had been…his handicap. He'd become dependent on her guidance, unable to make his own choices.

__

In my dreams

I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always  
Be a place for you

For all my life

So she hadn't let him down. He'd let her down. She set him free, trusting him to know what was right. Two years of her wisdom should have collected in his mind. He should have become his own book of answers. 

__

How disappointed she must be. Watching from the spirit world, she'd seen him do nothing but fail. Going against the wishes of Fate. Rebelling against the desires of Destiny.

__

I'll keep a part of  
You with me

And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

He was going to redeem himself. Nataku, no _Meiran_ had made him proud. Meiran had been a true soldier. Now…now he was going to return the deed. He was going to get through life without her. He was going to make her proud. 

__

When you show me  
How it feels  
__I feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember  
All the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you 

You were right there for me

She had given him the strength to fight. She had given him the will to live. She'd done so much for him, in life as well as death. But now he was going to let her go. Her spirit no longer had to watch over him.

__

In my dreams  
I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always  
Be a place for you  
For all my life 

I'll keep a part of  
You with me  
And everywhere I am,  
There you'll be

Rain had begun to fall, and many people ran for cover from the drizzle. However, Wufei stopped walking, as the ghost of a smile graced his lips. One would wonder, why did he suddenly stop to smile? What was a little rain to him?

Meiran had always thought of rain as crystal tears of the spirits. Gifts from them, to feed plants and animals and to cleanse the soul of guilt. She didn't know about the climate control on the colonies. Rain was nothing but recycled water from sewers.

But he wasn't on a colony right now. Rain on Earth was real. Spirits choose the purest of water from rivers, lakes, and oceans to represent their tears. The rain…Meiran's tears. Her tears to cleanse his soul…for a new beginning.

__

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I wanna thank you now  
For all the ways 

You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me

"Thank you Meiran," Wufei whispered, letting the wind carry his words to her, allowing a single tear of his own to mix in with Meiran's on his face.

__

In my dreams  
I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always  
Be a place for you  
For all my life 

I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am,  
There you'll be

There was no restart button in the game of life, yet Meiran had just given him one. This was a new beginning, level one. He would win this game on his own, yet, he knew he would never be entirely alone. Meiran would be with him every step of the way, not so much as guidance, but instead the stem that supports the flower, the heart that supports the man. She had always been his strength, and would continue to be, until the game was over.

__

  
And everywhere I am,  
There you'll be  
There you'll be…

   [1]: mailto:emeraldshadow@hotmail.com



End file.
